


The Surprise

by thedearqueen



Series: Crossdressing Collection [3]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedearqueen/pseuds/thedearqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three of the Crossdressing Collection. Light investigates L's new choice of clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surprise

Inside Task-force Headquarters, drowsing cinnamon tinted eyes glanced over towards a bright neon clock flashing every second with its bright light. A sigh was heard once the time had been read: 3:28 a.m.

After a hard night of extensive research and following orders to the T, Light Yagami had been over worked and bone-weary. His eyes were red and irritated from the bright screen of the monitors, and a headache had formed, pushing direct pain into his temples. Tonight had been a particularly boundless as they had recently tapped into the Yotsuba group, and they were offering some true information that lead closer to the unraveling of the evil they had known as Kira. That didn’t have a moment to lose, and everyone was needed to put in effort far greater than their normal efficiency. 

Now all the brunette wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed before had would have to get up and do the same routine over again, but something was ruining those chances. More specifically, someone.

 L had been working without cease, his body huddled inside his chair, eyes never leaving the brightly-lit screens in front of him. This time of night was L’s most desired. No one was around to speak to him (except for Light, though he was normally too hostile to speak), nothing disturbed him, and his ability to think increased by ten percent. It was the perfect set of moments where his best deductions had been released.

If there was any time that L would refuse to leave his work, it would be this time. Light sighed, leaning against the metal surface under his arm, staring at the quiet genius doing his work. If there was something that could force those coal colored eyes away from his computer, Light would do so in a heartbeat. Unfortunately, he had tried and failed many times before this. 

There was nothing for Light to do now but wait until L decided it was time to sleep, so he sat there, simply staring absentmindedly at the frail thing silently working. His eyes did not stray to anything else but the lengthy limbs of the detective, and the clothing covering him. Auburn eyes repeated this process thousands of times, slowly taking in each small detail that made up L. But then, as he went on another round, something stuck his curiosity.

Pink shear material poked through the neckline of L’s shirt.

Light raised an eyebrow. It was barely popping out, but the material laid against his shoulder, it curling to because something of a frill. His inquiring mind bewildered by what could be under his shirt, much less the color pink. “L?”

The detective shook his head, waving his hand towards Light in a dismissive manner. “I am very busy, Light-kun, please do not disturb me.” 

After L’s robotic voice explained his need for silence, Light rolled his eyes. ‘ _Of course. As if he would actually stop what he was doing to talk.’_ Light thought with little amusement. If he wanted answers on this very peculiar subject then he would have to confront him in a less passive manner. 

He stood up from his seat, tall limbs stretching just before Light strode to the male in question. He stood directly above L, and he did not flinch from his work. He most likely didn’t notice or care, and that was to Light’s advantage. Before L could react, firm hands gripped onto the back of his chair, using force to effectively push him away and towards Light’s direction, allowing him only to take eyes with his suspect and partner. 

Black orbs were filled with question. L’s expression turned slightly stern. “Light-kun, may I ask what you are doing? I do not like being taken away from work that needs to be done.”

There was no reply from the brunette. He leaned in close, hands moving like summer lightning as he curled his fingers into the white shirt covering L’s body. Easily he was able to yank the cotton material done, and his suspicions had been correct. In replacement of the white sleeve laid a pink strap made of sheer chiffon.

This had caught L’s attention quickly and he scrambled to pick his sleeve back to where it belonged on his shoulder. Light raised an eye, the fear stricken look confirming that L was hiding something from him. “What exactly are you wearing under your clothes? And why is it pink?”

After Light’s tired accusations, there was a pregnant pause. L stared in Light’s direction. But his lips remained tight and empty. It made Light feel slightly unnerved, for he knew that L was trying to make an excuse in his mind by his inability to speak. He wasn’t stupid; there were a few answered as to what that pink garment could be, but why? Was L entertaining someone else? They hadn’t been an exclusive thing, or even formal, but L and Light had been more or less in a relationship since their handcuffs had come about. Could he have possibly brought something out of L with their acts of passion? A lustful side where he wasn’t the only one fulfilling his newfound needs? 

A look suddenly dark and wicked came across the young Yagami. His body tensed and his hands balled into a fist. The sight of anger this intense coming from the normally calm man bewildered L. “What has gotten into you? What I wear is none of your concern and certainly isn’t a good reason to cease my work. Now if you’ll excuse m--”

“ _Why do you have that on?”_  Light cut off the detective with a sharp tongue, auburn eyes harping down to the pale creature sitting in the chair. Something had snapped inside of him. Light felt a burning hatred for what possible strange could be laying their hands on what was his, and even more so that L had allowed it and  _wanted_  a stranger’s touch enough to put on a garment of arousal. He had felt something occupy his body. Light had been consumed by monstrous jealousy. “Are you planning on tiring me out so you can put  _that_  to good use?” Light seethed, pointing to the pink still showing as if to mock him. “I know whatever we have isn’t concrete, but I thought you had more loyalty and justice than to  _binge out_ on sex, L!!”

L glared, the sudden outburst seeping into his skin and forcing him into an ugly temperament. The brunette had snapped and let out vulgar treatment, and dared to apprehend L on something he was surely incapable of. L’s thin body stood from the chair, his eyes glowering and his toes curled. Slowly stalking steps came towards Light. 

The two males stood close to one another, sparks on conflict dancing through their narrowed eyes. The tension between them was clashing, into its own war, fighting between who was just. It was just as any other time between them, and yet they had hit something more poisonous than the normal arguments they would have. Light had called L on one of the worst things a human could commit. 

Though, as Light went to open his mouth to break the wretched silence, another pair of soft lips latched onto his. L took a grasp to Light’s cheeks and pressed them together, his eyes holding a sudden maddening wave of lust. 

Astonishment took over Light, as well as confusion. He had just accused the other of sleeping around, and there he was, attached by lips, an overpowering sense of submission coming from the dark-eyed beauty. He couldn’t stay mad, for his jealousy and possessive aura had sought out this, craving to take what was his. Their lips demanded each other. The slow hard movement of their dance began to heat up the room intensely. 

Light curled his hand around the detective’s waist, dipping his waist to lull him closer, effectively deepening their kiss. His tongue gently wove between L’s lips, enjoying the slick cavern as he coaxed the other’s tongue to join him, a pleasant buzz resounding through the joint bodies once his persuasion had lured the timid tongue from its dwelling.

The clashing of thick pick organs continued into a heavy battle for success over the other, until Light had enough, his hands digging into L’s slim hips, twisting the lissome body until it crashed against the sleek metal work surface, eliciting a pleasant moan from its owner. 

Through their lip-bruising kiss Light managed hoisting L onto the desk, his body being forced against the million monitors he seemed to worship every day.  Their lips separated, leaving chests to heave in the need for oxygen. The brunette glimmered down through his heavy panting, leaning down to roughly tear away the white cotton shirt and stingy blue jean, tossing them carelessly to reveal not just alabaster skin, but the method to his madness.

 Covering L’s body was more of the damned pink fabric forming a sleeved corset, it showering down his torso, its tight structure clinging, extenuating each part of the normally average male body. Auburn eyes trailed down and caught sight of the matching set of underwear only tied together with a single string. The light shade of pink went perfectly with the milky colored flesh and matched with the creamy legs of the detective spread and inviting on top of the workspace. The sight was forcing Light almost to his knees, and yet the anger caused him to stay standing, recalling that this sight was not intended for him.

Rage filled Light, his hands bawled into fists at each side of L as he leaned forward, harshly nipping against the tender skin of the detective’s neck, a soft growl of dominance rippled through his throat. L flinched against the rough treatment, eyes darting down to the suspect, a thin hand looping into his chestnut hair in case of misbehavior. Though the nips slowly caused a heat to develop, leaving L unable to focus on the possibility of a worse pain. There would be no marks left on his neck solely because suspicion would rise from the fellow workers the following day, but between each bite, his tightened fists relaxing to lift up the still body in front of him, fingertips feeling behind him to grasp a ribbon holding the entire operation together, effortlessly tugging it away, the corset slouching off his body.

L was a pure vision of desire as he panted quietly underneath his breath  He still said nothing, and that riled Light more.

As he traveled down, determination struck Light. He wanted to break that silence. Maybe he couldn’t have the answer to whom, but he could make sure L knew who should be the only one to see him this way. “Mine…” He murmured against L’s chest. Suddenly, his lips took inside of them a rosy bud, swirling his tongue around the sensitive flesh, causing L to gasp, his torso pushing up against the radiating heat. 

“L…Light…” The quiet cry seemed to drive the anger-stricken male further, his hand traveling down as his gentle sucking forced his quivering counterpart to melt into a moaning mass of ecstasy.

Experienced hands coasted down the soft skin of L’s thighs, Light feeling the pleasant shiver as he took his time exploring the flesh close to his center. He glanced up, and noticed L’s cheeks pink, satisfaction fueling him. This was his body to touch, and his to do whatever he pleased. Fingers dipped underneath the thin string holding up the small amount of fabric covering his center. It was slowly pulled, as he clawed into the skin, slowly until the tie was undone, the pink material falling to the ground. With nothing in his way, the devious hand took hold of the hardened member, watching as the thin legs began to squirm.

He was only able to pump his hand a few times before L’s voice was beginning to rise in pleading, and Light could swear he could hear the loud thumping of his heart. He smirked. The raven had never been able to take double stimulation, so he gave some mercy, pulling his lips away from the abused bud, leaning up to watch L’s ripened face.

“Who were you intending to see, L?” His dark voice murmured, his hand working L teasingly slow 

L’s eyes remained fixated onto the vision he had never seen. Light seemed to be an animal, feral and wild under the impression of jealousy. It was different compared to the calm young man who rarely went passed slightly annoyance. If he had been able to function underneath the heat pouring throughout his body with yearning, a crooked smile would spread on his cheeks.

The raven haired individual said nothing, his stern eyes refusing to give up any information despite his ragged breath mixed with sounds of pleasure, obvious that he was losing all control. The silence only angered Light more, white teeth bearing just slightly. Nails dug into the white skin covering L’s hips, causing him to jerk forward. Once red marks left engrained in his skin, fingers roughly came up to pink lips, slipping in without permission.

L knew what would happen if he refused this silent command, so he obliged. The pink organ worked around them, coating them generously until they were satisfactory. Light came close as he pulled them away, eyes narrowed, hot breath slipping through his lips. “Answer me!” 

For a brief moment, black pearl eyes glanced down to study the broad-shouldered body that held so tightly to his, the harsh heaving of possession and glimpses of skin striking a spark of pleasure through him. He only shook his head.

Without warning, he spread L’s legs further, hiking them over his shoulders to harshly push two digits inside the disheveled body. That earned him a soft whimper of discomfort. L’s face contorted as the pain came, and unconsciously Light back off, not moving his fingers until that pained face slowly slipped away, only then deciding to gently slip his in and out, adjusting L’s tolerance.

 L’s hands rose to grip the tailored shirt that clung to Light’s chest. The digits went deeps inside him, pulling out only to continue to action for what felt like hours. 

“Ah.. L..Light-kun…Light-kun..” He called between pants, moaning once the fingers curled inside him, abusing the bundle of nerves that forced his body to tremble with need. “Please..”    

The soft begging was enough for Light, his hand pulling from the warmth, a soft sound of disappoint coming from the raven as he was left empty. Swiftly, Light pulled his zipper open, releasing his hardened member that nearly pulsed with need. He bent over the craving body, their lust-filled breaths dancing together. 

The two shared a mutual look, and that was all it took for Light. His body went forward, the tip pressing against L’s entrance, slowly delving inside the almost unbearable tightness until he was full sheathed inside. The seemed to force Light to snap. “You’re mine, you understand?!” He bit out, his pulling out to quickly thrust back inside, developing a steady pace of pounding into the moaning body below him, each wanton moan forcing him to thrust deeper, wanting each sound. “You’re—mine…”

L dropped his legs from Light’s shoulder, the thin limbs wrapping tightly around the working hips, as if to pull him deeper inside. Black eyes rolled back behind half-closed lids, the new position taking his breath away. “Y..Yes.. L-Light-kun… I’m… y-yours...”

L repeated the same sentence countless times as Light continued to fuck him into the monitors, not once taking his eyes off of the one he marked as his. He grabbed 

L’s legs, forcing them spread as wide as they could go, pushing them close to his chest. His member pressed against his sweet spot mercilessly as the movements because erratic and animal-like, the tight coil inside them both winding tighter. 

With a few strangled thrusts of his hips, Light released inside of him, the hot seed spreading inside the tight body. Without fail, L came quickly afterwards with a beautiful cry that echoed through the metal room, leaving the both to collapse against each other, gasping for breath.

It was silent following them, only the soft inhale and exhale between the two as they tried to stabilize. Light slowly came down from the pleasure and the realization his again, causing a solemn frown to form. “Why won’t you just tell me… I just want to know, L…” 

“You really want to know?”

Light nodded against him. 

Holding himself up, L caught Light’s attention once more, a serious look about, though it seemed serine. What confused Light more was the soft smile L held.

“It was you, Light-kun.” 

As quickly as the name came out, Light was prepared to yell, to growl in hatred for the mysterious bastard who was taking away what was rightfully his; but with the second it took for his brain to register that it was  _his,_ the brunet’s face dropped into a stunned sneer. “Wh… What?” He asked, confusion evident. “You... wore this for me? I don’t.. Understand..”

“I was planning to surprise Light-kun for his hard work...” The other nodded for confirmation, brilliant eyes coming up to meet the shocked pair in front of him, suddenly narrowing.  “But because you took such a stupid approach as to why I would be wearing this, I did not want to tell you.”

Light’s mouth dropped, unable to comprehend just how stupid he had been. “I.. I had no idea.” He murmured. He wasn’t sure what came over him; just the thought of someone touching L sent him into an uncontrollable frenzy, and before he knew it, he had lost control. He held L close to him in a tight apology, feeling lower than he had before. “I’m so sorry, L… I really just--”

Before he could finish, the detective shook his head, wrapping his arms around L to return the embrace, a mischievous grin playing on his lips. “No apologies are needed. That was… A very pleasant experience. When Light-kun is angry, he is a very pleasant lover…” 

Light chuckled, resting his forehead against the lean shoulder. “You think so?” He asked quietly, placing his lips against his skin in a gentle kiss. “Even if I was angry beyond belief, I enjoyed making you mine all over again.. And that lingerie was a definite plus.”

“Would you like to experience it once more? But don’t tell Light-kun, he may get jealous.”


End file.
